Forever
by Lum the Forever
Summary: WARNING: CHEESY LOVE STORY Could a guy get bettween Michiru and Haruka? Read to find out. Oh, and I'm a first timer so go easy ok?


forever Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not my own blah blah blah. And if anyone feels that I copied any parts of this story that was not my intention.   
Author's note: If you are offended about Michiru and Haruka being lesbians then you should not read this ^.^   
This is my first fanfic and I think it sux personally. So try to reassure me ok? love it -J 

The building was tall, to tall for someone to be standing on the edge of the platform high on the roof. The lights seemed to spin around and around the girl's head as she drifted into a world of only her. She was content being there. Content with her life. Or was she? The girl was Haruka and the city is Tokyo, Japan. Haruka found herself there often when she needed to be in a world where only she existed. Just her.....and another. A mist shifted across her face and suddenly she craved. To be with her.....to be with her Michiru.   
Haruka could only be distant with people it seemed until Michiru. She was the only one who could find her into Haruka's heart. How could she be so lucky? She could only wonder. So she headed down to her home where she would find Michiru, alone.   
Their apartment was dark, as it usually was. There was a soft scent in the air. Salty, but not too strong, like the ocean. Haruka could hear Michiru rustling around in the kitchen. She made her way to the door way where she could watch what Michiru was doing. She was so beautiful. Just to touch her made Haruka forget about every trouble she had. Nothing would ever keep them apart. Not even death, and certainly not a man........   
"There seems to be a breeze in here," said a soft voice," could it be my Haruka?," Michiru always seemed to be able to sense exactly what was going on with Haruka. Haruka opened her mouth to say something, but then stopped herself, words were too simple, too easily said. Slowly she approached Michiru, having an unstoppable craving to touch her. She was cutting something on the counter. Perhaps seaweed? Maybe that had caused the aroma, or maybe it was just Michiru. Her waist was so small, so easy to rap one's hands around. Haruka brushed her hands across Michiru's waist and tucked her hands under Michiru's shirt until she could caress her hands onto Michiru's stomach and lock her fully under her embrace.   
"Mmm," sighed Michiru," I love you," she whispered softly, and that was all Haruka needed to hear. All she needed to live for, forever. Michiru spun herself around so that they were chest to chest and that their eyes could meet. She wanted to see every detail of Haruka's face. She brought her gentle hands up to Haruka's face and tickled her cheeks with her finger tips. And they kissed. A kiss so soft that Haruka's heart sank into her, all over her body.   
"Let's go to bed," she whispered into Michiru's ear, giving Michiru chills all over her entire body. And they made love. The way they always did. Blocking out the whole world. They were all each other needed, forever.   
  
The elevator took Haruka to the basement parking lot. Haruka was testing out new race cars on the track for something to do in her spare time. 'Today I'll take the yellow one,' Haruka thought to herself. Today she felt like going faster than usual. She was in the mood to be like the wind. The traffic was dead, which was a huge plus that morning. All her lights were green it seemed and she hardly noticed when one was red. She came to a stop next to a red hot rod. 'Impressive,' she thought, but she hardly looked at the driver, because already she could tell the guy was staring at her.   
"Nice car," he yelled. Haruka just kept her eyes straight ahead.   
"Is it yours?," he inquired. Haruka rolled her eyes.   
"Big car, for such a pretty girl," he said, and Haruka was surprised that he recognized her as female. She was almost flattered. He didn't seem like a playboy, but more like a sweet guy. But still.   
"Man, your a million years ahead of yourself if you think you could be with me," she said in a low, harsh, monotone voice. Just then the light turned green and Haruka took off leaving him in the dust, or so she thought. Not but a few blocks later her eye caught him in her rear view mirror! The light ahead was red and Haruka came to a stop with the "love machine" right next to her. He began revving up his engine.   
'Is this a challenge?,' Haruka thought,' ok bring it on.'   
The light turned green and both cars raced up to the next stop light. They were neck and neck, and it seemed no matter what Haruka did she just couldn't win. She had to do something, something to win, but it was too late. They had tied.   
Haruka never lost before. Even though she really didn't lose, it still was a lose to her. She decided to just get over it and headed for the body shop where she was supposed to take the car before doing laps around the track The guy thought he was sneaky following Haruka there, but she saw him the entire way. When she got to Amano's she drove directly to the "V.I.P." section.   
"What seems to be the problem Ten'ou?," Amano asked Haruka as she jumped out of the car.   
"Something's wrong with the exceleration," Haruka pinpointed.   
"I think I could help you with that," said a recently familiar voice from behind her. It was him! The stupid jerk just couldn't take a hint!   
"Oh my God!," Haruka said annoyed," you just don't know when to give up do you?," she exasperated.   
"Well I have never been much of a quitter," he said to her gleefully," my name is Mendou Ataro, but you can call me Ataro," at this he bowed.   
'What a putz,' Haruka thought.   
"And you are?," he asked.   
"None of your business," she replied angrily.   
"Her name is Ten'ou Haruka," Amano interrupted," and I am the owner of this shop. My name is Amano'" he smiled at the boy.   
"Why thank you sir, and this is some place you got here, may I have a look around?," Ataro inquired excitedly. He almost skipped when Amano accepted his offer.   
"You bet. in fact I will even show you around," Amano told him with the utmost acceptance," and if you really do know a lot about cars you can show me your skills. You know I have been looking for a new boy to take on in the shop."   
"Really sir? I would be honored! Here, I will show just how much I know with Haruka-chan's car here," Ataro said almost crying with happiness.   
"Grrr," Haruka growled.   
"All right give it a try," Amano informed him. It was a matter of minutes before Ataro came up, and said he was ready.   
"That was pretty fast there son, are sure you did enough?," Amano asked.   
"You bet," Ataro enthusiastically reassured.   
"O.K.," Amano sighed," give it a try Ten'ou." Haruka got in the car and took it out for a few laps. It was amazing! The car's exceleration was twice as good. Haruka wasn't sure what Ataro did. but whatever it was he had just made that car a winner. She was almost too embarrassed to go back to the shop and talk to the men, but when she returned it didn't matter anyway because they were gone. Amano was so amazed with Ataro's performance that he was taking him all around the shop to work on all the cars. Everyone was yelling about how great Ataro was, and Haruka was feeling stupider and stupider. How could she be so arrogant? She didn't know anything about that guy before she judged him as an idiot.   
'Baka,' she thought to herself.   
  
Though the next couple of months Ataro continued to work in Amano's body shop and Haruka continued to try out the cars she was asked to. Michiru was busy with a huge concert and they were beginning to spend less and less time together. She had planned on quitting the job much sooner but something was keeping her there. She knew although she couldn't admit it to herself . It was Ataro, Haruka had never experienced a guy who was so good with cars before! And he was so nice, never did he act like so many of the jerks she had known before. She began to ask around the shop about him. She found out that he was living at the apartment right above the shop, that he was single, and that he was an Aries, a fire sign. They had become good friends and talked to each other about a lot of things. Lately though he seemed to be avoiding her more and more. So today she had decided to confront him.   
"Ataro, can I talk to you for awhile?," she asked him during his break. He hardly even noticed her.   
"Oh, hi Haruka-chan, what's the problem?," he asked sweetly.   
"I want to know why you are avoiding me lately? You have been getting other people to work on my car," she asked.   
"Hey. listen I'm sorry. I know everyone thinks I am so great and all but I can't work on every car at once," he said frustrated.   
"No Ataro, it's not about that, I thought we could be friends," she said far more shyly than usual.   
"Well......you see.....maybe that's why," he told her seeming nervous.   
"What's why?," she asked confused.   
"I really like you a lot Haruka-chan. Why do you think I have been working here? I don't need the money, I just wanted to be able to keep seeing you. So I decided I would ask you out, and now I have been nervous because of that," he said all of this so fast like he had been dying to get it off his chest.   
"Well Ataro," Haruka could hardly speak she was so shocked," you have to understand I am with someone now," she managed to say to him.   
"You can't really love that guy Haruka-chan!," he was getting frantic,"can't you see we are perfect for each other?!," he was yelling now. Amano and some others started to notice what was going on and were watching from afar. Haruka was angry now. what did he know?! He didn't know about her love he knew nothing about Michiru!   
"What do you know about me?!," she scram," I'm just not like you. You don't understand!"   
"I do understand that I love you Haruka!," he was almost crying.   
"Listen," Haruka tried to calm herself," obviously this isn't going to work out anymore. I am just going to have have to quit working here. Good bye," at this she started to walk away. She sighed thinking she was finally in the clear finally away from this drama. But as she was almost at the door she felt a hang grab her arm and spin her around. And before she knew what was going on Ataro kissed Haruka hard on the lips. He gathered her in a full embrace and Haruka couldn't believe what she was feeling. He picked her body up with his huge arms, his body was so large. She felt vounerable and weak. she felt like a woman. He let her go and she took a step back to stare at him in shock., and before she even knew what she was doing she slapped him clean across the face! She was in tears as she ran away, ran home, to Michiru.   
  
At their apartment that night in their bed Haruka laid helpless in Michiru's lap. Michiru stroked Haruka's head over and over softly sending her into a dreamy state.   
"Michiru?," Haruka whispered.   
"Hmmmm," Michiru sighed gently.   
"Will you hold me like this forever?," she asked.   
"For as long as you want me to love," Michiru said innocently.   
"What is that supposed to mean," Haruka asked in a defensive tone.   
"It doesn't mean anything to me Ara, but obviously it means something to you," Michiru said shocked at Haruka's reaction.   
"Of course it doesn't, I could never love another Michiru you know that," she said to the slightly smaller girl as she pulled her closer and kissed her softly. Haruka was taking her place as usual...as the man, and she couldn't help but think about him, him ,him. She pulled away from Michiru and began to get up off the bed.   
"What's wrong Ara?," Michiru asked inquisitively.   
"I have to go somewhere," and at that she left, out of the apartment, out of the building, and onto the street.   
It was raining hard, and Haruka didn't really even know why she was walking. She never walked anywhere. She knew exactly where she was going though, to see him.. She was almost soaked and cold, but she kept on walking....kept on.   
When she got to Ataro's place she was almost delirious with wet cold. She could barely lift her hand to knock on the door. When Ataro answered she fell into his arms. She couldn't keep herself up on her own feet.   
"Haruka-chan, oh my god, are you ok?," Ataro asked frantically, but she couldn't answer. She was just too cold. Imagine, her, fainting like this! So weak she couldn't stand, so typically female.   
Ataro brought some towels and began to dry Haruka off . He felt so caring to Haruka. Here, with him, she felt safe.   
"What were you trying to do Haruka-chan?," Ataro asked with the deepest of concern.   
"I don't know, I just had to see you," Haruka said with so much confusion," I had to know.."   
"Had to know what?," Ataro seemed overly anxious to know.   
"I had to know if I was doing the right thing," and at this she began to cry. Ataro picked her up into his arms and Haruka felt the sensation again. That she was helpless and needed to be protected, but was that true? She pulled away from him so that she could see into his eyes.   
"Do you really think we are perfect for each other?," she asked him.   
"Yes, we fit together in every way. I am like a puzzle Haruka and you are my missing piece," he said to her with the deepest sincerity.   
"But you are like fire, you burn with passion. While I am the wind and I will never stay still and focused like you," she said seriously.   
"Can't you see that the wind spreads the fire, you give me inspiration," and then he kissed her. They stayed there kissing like that for awhile until Ataro picked Haruka up and carried her to his bed. Haruka felt so light, she had never been picked up like that before. Not since she was a child at any rate. He began kissing her all over her body and taking off her shirt. It felt good but wrong too, Haruka didn't know what to do so she just lay there to see what Ataro would do next. He began licking her stomach up and down and tracing his tongue around her nipples. A soft lick from his tongue sent Haruka into another world and he kissed hard on the tenderest part of her breast so intense that Haruka's leg began to quiver. She gasped. He started to undo her pants and suddenly she felt something on her leg. Is that what she thought it was!? She felt sick, the thought of what might happen made her want to throw up. She became frantic. This wasn't what she wanted. Not this. Not him. Haruka pushed Ataro off of her and grabbed her clothes.   
"Wait Haruka, I'm sorry I was moving too fast," he begged at her.   
"No, it's not even about that. I just needed to know that it wasn't love I felt from you. It was just your passion I liked. As a friend, and now I know what I truly want," she said to him as sweetly as she could. Then she raced out the door. Ataro chased after her and grabbed her from behind.   
"But I love you Haruka can't you see that?!," he scram over the noise from the rain.   
"You have to understand that this wind will only blow you out like a candle. You may love me but in the end you will only get burned. I don't feel right with you. I can only be forever with the sea," and at this she pulled away from him and walked away.    
The night didn't seem as cold as it had before. Haruka felt relieved that she had gotten anything about a man out of her life. She knew she would quit her job at the body shop tomorrow. It would just be better if she never had to see Ataro again.   
The apartment was dark as it usually is. Automatically she smelt the familiar odor from the kitchen. She went to the door way and watched the beauty before her eyes.   
"Where did you go, love?," Michiru asked sweetly.   
"Away," Haruka simply replied.   
"And are you back now?," Michiru turned around and looked at her to hear her reply.   
"I'm back forever.:"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
